


The Girl

by GlitterGirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. It was 2AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

Tommy looked into the river; the freezing, mirror like surface of the water. What could Adam possibly have wanted to take him here for? It didn’t make any sense. Then again nothing made any sense anymore. Especially when Adam was involved. The glittery alien from planet fierce. Tommy adored him though. But seriously, why the fuck was he sitting by a river in freezing cold London in the middle of the night in November. Fucking November in the fucking snow… well, it had been snow earlier. It was just sludge now though. Tommy really didn’t like it. Snow, yes he was fine with that; as long as he didn’t need to go out in it. No snow… yes that was also fine. This slugde though… it was kind of like walking through one of those abominable blue ice drinks – horrible. His feet were getting wet too. 

“Eugh, yuck!” he mumbled; he had got some of the horrible stuff inside his shoes somehow.  
“You alright?” a girl’s voice said behind him. “Great show tonight by the way!”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit cold. Thanks!” he mumbled. He always got shy around fans. This one seemed nice enough though.  
“here. Take this.” Said the girl handing him her jacket.  
“uh. Thanks. Won’t you get cold though.” He replied shyly. He was glad it was dark; his cheeks were turning ruby. He had nothing to give the girl in return. This made him feel horrible; she was so kind.  
“Tommy… can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, sure, go ahead.”  
“Okay… well… it’s about my friend…”  
“yeah, what about her?”

Just then Adam appeared out of nowhere. The way he was walking towards them was angelic. He seemed to be glowing somehow as well. As if he was a torch. A shining beacon of hope. The girl knew what she must do; how she could save her friend. As he got to them his arms were outstretched and he embraced Tommy. Just as swiftly as the girl had appeared she vanished back into the shadows.


End file.
